Explore
by BaSingTei
Summary: Prompt - Katara has questions when she discovers Aang is Circumcised.
1. Explore

**A/N: Gibby Prompt. Had a craving for this one, hope you like it. Kataang. Rated M.**

The two teens chased each other through the busy streets of Ba Sing Se, laughing as they each have near collisions with foot traffic through the city. Aang was on her heels and she turned to see him, her eyes getting wider as she darted down an alley. He was sure to catch her eventually. He flew up to the roof tops and followed her. Katara looked at the ground and saw his shadow running along her own. She laughed harder and changed directions, making it to his home in the upper ring and closing the door before he could get in. She leaned against the door with her chest heaving, laughing hysterically.

When she calmed herself down to just a small giggle, she wondered idly where he was and why he wasn't trying to push his way inside. She opened the door just a sliver and peeked outside, looking for him. No sooner had she done so did arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into him. She gasped and turned her head, only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"I will always catch you." He teased and they both fell into laughter again. She closed the door and turn in his arms, letting him back her into the door.

"True as that may be, I'll always give you a good run. You got in through the window then?" She said and kissed him through her giggles. Their lips melded together and the laughter turned to smiles, soon muted to soft, delicate kisses. She smiled and took him, turning him and pushing him into the door. He came against it with a thud and looked down at her.

"What has gotten into you today? You're so playful." He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Are you trying to say I am boring normally?" She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No! I just mean-"

"Shh." She said and kissed him with an entirely different feeling than before. He felt his temperature rise as her lips worked on his and he happily wrapped his arms around her again, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. She caught his lip in her teeth and he knew exactly what kind of mood she was in. It was just him and her and the heat increasing between them. He was scared of going too far, but they both knew when to stop. At least he did. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and cupped the back of her head, slipping his tongue between her lips. She accepted him all too quickly, slipping her tongue against his and letting their breathing synchronize. Katara pressed her body against his and he was gladly trapped, in the only place he wanted to be.

Her arms came down and traced the muscles that had appeared over the last two years. Down his neck, his shoulders, feeling his chest. She sucked on his tongue and he gave a small moan, sending shivers down her spine. She let him loose and dipped her head passed his ear, nibbling on his lobe. He let out a shaky sigh, his hands traveling down her back resting at the curve of her spine. She smiled. They were still new to all of this, but she had figured out what he liked very quickly. With her lips at his ear and whispered in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Still think I'm boring, Aang?" Her hot breath sunk into his ear and made him shiver now, his grip on her tighter.

"No." He answered softly, completely at her mercy.

She smirked and sucked at the skin just under his ear, making neck arch so she could get a better angle. His heart was beating so fast and he felt dizzy, as he a few times before. She let her tongue drag down his neck and over to his shoulder, so incredibly slow. He was getting frustrated and pleasure at the same time. He intended to make her pay for the teasing.

He turned her and switched places, pushing her against the door and holding her waist, his lips were at her neck, biting her flesh softly. She let out a small whimper and blushed, embarrassed that she gave in so easily. He was rather proud of himself and slipped one hand up her body, coming over her breasts and giving a lifting squeeze. She threw her head back and tried not to moan, but it was in her throat and he heard it. She reached her hand down and grabbed him through the cloth of his pants and everything stopped. His hand and lips, while still on her body, didn't move. She slid her hand along his hard length and she could her him breathing heavier. They usually stopped here but something pushed her forward.

She took her free hand and gripped his shirt and they switched again, throwing him against the door. Before he could ask, she slipped her hand inside the band of his pants and pulled them down, exposing him. He blushed and she looked down, looking at what she had felt for the first time. She must have been looking for a while because his voice came softly to break her concentration.

"Do you have to stare?'

She looked back up at him and was blushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just, um… where's the rest of it?"

"Excuse you? I am fully equipped." He said, a little angry at her accusation.

"Spirits, no! I can see that. Um…" She ran her fingers through her hair, both of them in a very awkward situation. "How… where's the skin?"

"What?"

"The skin? You know, the bunch of skin that's supposed to be on top?" She asked.

"Oh that." He said with a laugh, feeling much better. "The monks cut that off when I was a baby."

She looked down at him and held him gently in her hand, feeling him pulse.

"Why? That seems barbaric and cruel." She asked while not meeting his eyes.

"It's just part of our culture. Also it's an easier way to keep it clean. And it makes us less sensitive."

She smiled and stroked him, watching his eyes close and the blush on his face remain.

"Less sensitive? When would that be a good thing?" She asked while playing this him, completely fascinated with him. He tried to talk but all that came out was a moan. She smirked and realized she suddenly had complete control over him. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, making her grip tighter on him. Her fingers around him was something he hadn't expected today, but he had dreamed of what it felt like. And it was better. the fact that he had no control over her hand was completely erotic to him. He took her in his hand roughly, kissing her back and letting her taste intoxicate him. She stroked harder and faster and he was moaning into her mouth, holding her so close to him. She ran her thumb over his head and felt warm droplets of pre cum. She used it as lubricant and pressed against the head with her whole hand.

"Do you… should we stop?" She asked and hesitated.

"Only if you want to." He said , trying not to move his hips.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want the truth?" He asked looking to her. She nodded.

"I would do anything for you to continue." He said, his eyes heavy lidded. She felt her insides tense up at his words and she bit her lip.

"Beg." She said softly.

"Wh-what?" He asked, completely bewildered. Her mood today was insatiable. She stroked him once very slowly and pressed her forehead to his.

"I literally have you in the palm of my hand." She leaned forward and was at his ear again. "Tell me…" she stroked him again. "…what you want."

"Please Katara." He said and she moved her hand a little faster, gripping a little tighter. the friction was starting to feel uncomfortable to him and she could tell. She let him go and he opened his eyes. Without a word she brought her palm to her lips and licked her hand, quickly taking him back in her now lubricated hand and moved faster. He moaned louder, letting her know that this was much better. She kissed him and he harshly took over her lips, wanting to taste all of her. In that moment when she was stroking him so fast he questioned why they were waiting. He wanted to rip her clothes off right now and make love to her. But, somewhere in his mind, a voice said no. So he took what he could of her in his hands, rolling the mounds on her chest and making her moan into the kiss. He had to stop his hips from moving. She just kept going faster and faster and soon he was going to spill over. He moaned and she gripped tighter and he bit her lip, feeling his climax rip through him as he thrusted into her hand.

She felt the hot cum drip down her hand and broke the kiss, letting him take a breath. They stood there for a minute while he came down from his high. He looked down and saw the mess he had made.

"Katara I'm sorry… let me help you get cleaned up."

"It's okay, what do you think I was going for?" She said and pulled his pants back up. She gave him another kiss and smiled, walking to the bathroom and washing her hands. He was right behind her. She bent the water off her hands and he leaned against her, trapping her from behind against the counter. She looked at him in the mirror and he moved her hair, giving her neck a soft and tender kiss.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She closed her eyes as he embraces her from behind, peppering her neck in thankful kisses.


	2. Part two

**A/N: Part two. Kataang. Mature Rated.**

* * *

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She closed her eyes as he embraced her from behind, peppering her neck in thankful kisses.

"I think I owe you." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered and bit her lip, keeping her eyes closed.

"No, really. I wanted to do that." Her voice as quiet as his.

"I want to do this." He said and gripped her breasts from behind.

She let out a soft moan and pressed back against him, looking in the mirror to see the gleam in his eyes. He kissed the exposed skin on her neck and reached for the ties of her dress, it falling to the floor in seconds and leaving her standing trapped against the bathroom counter in her bindings. He smiled and kissed the back of her shoulders, one hand returning to a breast, the other darting under the edge of her lower bindings. He knew what he was after and he didn't feel so shy about getting it. Not while still on his high from just minutes earlier. He felt her soft skin and a whole new set of lips. He took his index and middle fingers and spread them, tracing the outer lips. She quivered in his hold and gripped the counter to steady herself, that tense feeling in her abdomen feeling like fire now.

"Aang…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said with a smile.

"Please don't go slow." She tried to negotiate.

"If I remember correctly, you made me beg." He said in a husky tone, putting his two fingers together and sliding up along her entrance. She had an intake of breath and pushed her hips against his body. His other hand gripped her breast harder, feeling her nipple through her bindings.

"I'm sorry." She said so meekly.

"No, you're not. But you will be. You enjoyed yourself. Now It's my turn." He almost growled the last part before running his fingers over her clit ever so slowly, already covered in her juices. She bit her lip and leaned her head back as he tweaked her nipple through the thin cloth. Her mouth was craving him, she need him in so many ways. One way she fully recognized and couldn't remember why they were waiting. Her chest heaved as he slipped down her again, skimming around her entrance and avoiding her clit. He remembered from talks with her that it was extremely sensitive and wanted to drag this out. He felt slowly around her hot slick entrance and her nails dug into the counter.

"Aang, please!"

"Shh." He said and bit into her skin playfully. She whimpered and she felt her walls get tighter, her fire growing higher. He slipped just the tip of his finger inside. She clenched around him and murmured something incoherent, most likely another plea. He showed her mercy and slid into her all the way, making her moan. He slipped out and in again and found rhythm between her walls, her panting and the sound of his fingers echoing in the bathroom. He stopped only for a moment to pass up and touch her clit. He was rewarded with a loud whimper and her hips crashing back into his. He smiled and took his hands off of her.

"Hey!" She said and turned around, frustrated with him. He just smiled and kissed her lips before she could say anything else, hooking his fingers into the fabric of her bindings and pulling them down her legs. He made her step out of them and as she was questioning him he picked her up, placing her on the could counter.

"Aang, what?"

"Katara. Hush."

She wasn't happy with his attitude and was about to tell him off until he dragged her to the edge of the counter. He smiled at her and took her knees in his hands, spreading her open, getting on his knees, and pressing his tongue flat against her womanhood. She made the most delicious sound but tried to fight it.

"Aang please, don't lick there. This is embarrassing!"

He ignored her completely and dragged his tongue upwards very slowly, flicking her clit at the end. She squirmed in pleasure and was engulfed in flames.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He said and looked up to her with the most evil grin. It took an eternity for her answer to come, but eventually she quickly shook her head. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue back onto her entrance, her breathing was completely erratic. He loved the taste of her and found a rhythm just as he had before, licking up and down at her entrance and going higher every now and then to taste her clit. The rhythm was smooth and fast and he felt her hips trying to buck up against him. She threw her head back and felt like there was a volcano inside of her ready to blow.

"Aang more, please." She huffed out, arching her back and lost, at his mercy. He complied to his lover, his tongue circling only her clit as he slid in two fingers. She moaned louder, this time his name. He was surprised how the tight walls expanded so easily to fit two fingers side, going as deep as he could and bumping into a larger bundle of tissue at the back. He suddenly felt her tighten around him and she yelled his name, her hips bucking harshly. He stopped and pulled out his fingers, dripping from her. He smiled and leaned over to the sink, washing his hands. When she was able to breathe she sat up straight and wiped the sweat from her forehead, grabbing into the edge of the counter. He came over to her and stood between her legs, looking at her with a smile. She looked up into his eyes and he framed her face, kissing her lips so very tenderly. When he pulled away she play hit him in the chest for making her beg.

"Hey, that was payback." He said and laughed. Her scowl turned into a smile and she grabbed his robes, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aang."


	3. Little Talks - A Prelude

**A/N: A gift for a very special friend of mine. A prelude to Explore. Mature rated.**

_This was a talk that was going to get awkward._

Weeks before their explorative confrontation, Katara and Aang had been fine with just kissing each other. Kissing her was like pressing his lips against the physical embodiment of everything he had ever dreamed or wanted. Kissing him was taking the earth from beneath her feet, him the only thing to keep her grounded. Kissing was great, amazing even. But as their hormones started to rage, fire started to burn and each time they started, they didn't know where to stop or where to go due to lack of experience.

It was late at night and Aang had snuck into her room in the house assigned to the Avatar in Basingse. They were lying on her bed, him hovering over her as they kissed each other deeply, feeling the blazing flames push them forward. Her tongue twisted around his and he moaned at her taste, wanting to drown in her. All too soon she broke the kiss, trying to remember how to breathe. He let out a happy sigh and rolled off of her, lying next to her and staring at the ceiling. Her hand snaked down his arm and into his and he smiled, looking over into her sapphire eyes in the dim lantern light. She was blushing and so was he, both just happy to be together. She looked back to the ceiling and let her breathing and heart rate go back to normal. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips, those plump, soft lips.

He knew there was so much more they could do beyond kissing but he wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that. The thought made his mind race. He didn't even know how to please her. He wasn't sure if she knew what to do either. He sighed and put a hand behind his head.

"Something wrong Aang?" A whisper came from those amazing lips.

"No, just thinking," he admitted, but also held back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes… and no." He turned to her again and she was raising an eyebrow curiously. "Yes, I need to talk about this, eventually. No because it's going to be nothing but embarrassing for the both of us."

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"How long have we been together?"

He hesitated, this being a question completely off subject. He counted and answered.

"Almost three years now."

"And in that time, we have shared everything with each other. No one knows me like you do. And I know you so well," she said and trailed her hand up from his chest to his neck, holding his attention. "Well enough to know that even if it embarrassing, we can get through it."

He smiled and nodded, kissing her soft on the lips.

"Okay, just don't freak out."

She nodded and waited expectantly. He sighed and looked away from her. It would be so much easier to drop the subject and ask her something else. That would be his normal response; avoid and evade. But this was something that he needed to know. It was a question that was burning inside of his mind. Still looking away from her he asked.

"What makes you feel good?"

"Oh little things. Sleeping in, snow, storytelling-"

"No sweetie, not like that." He hesitated and tried again, blushing furiously. "What do you do to pleasure yourself?"

She blushed and lay back down, not looking at him.

"O-oh." She stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence. She was quiet for a while, trying to figure out where to start. There were so many things.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I know, it's really over the line, sorry."

"No no. I'm trying to figure out how to answer you. I want you to know… I just can't put it into words, it's so humiliating; thinking of how to describe what I do out loud." She said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to tell you what feels good for me? Will that make this easier?" He asked, trying to not give up.

"Oh Aang, I know what guys like. I've walked in on my brother enough times to figure that one out." She chucked darkly, whishing she could wipe those memories from her mind.

"I'm sorry, this is terribly one sided. I just really want to know. I want to know how to make you feel incredible." He said and looked at her. She turned her head and she was caught in his gaze. So dark and yet sparkling with genuine curiosity and love. She smiled and took in a deep breath, her cheeks so deep red before her words even started, looking away.

"I like to grip my breasts, they feel so good. And I like to, um, tweak my own nipples, just gently at first but then harder later…" She let tumble out quietly. She hesitated and looked to him, he swallowed, easily picturing what she was describing for him.

"What else? I mean there's a whole other half of your body." He encouraged, feeling the flame inside of him without even kissing her, which caught him off guard. She looked away from him, keeping her hands firm at her sides and closed her eyes.

"I-I slip mu hand under my bindings and touch my skin. I kind of tease myself-it's hard to explain."

"Show me." He said all too quickly. She paled and looked at him.

"What?"

"If it's too hard to explain, then show me." He replied smoothly, trying to hide the fact he was very excited as to where this conversation had gone.

"That's even more embarrassing!"

"It won't be, you have nothing to hide."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, absolutely caught between a rock and a hard place.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He murmured.

"Those times were different! Walking into the bathroom and seeing me standing by the tub for a split second is one thing, but you are asking me to show you how I pleasure myself! That's really intense and close up and I just don't know if I can do that." She rambled all together, anxiety clear in her voice.

"Okay, then just tell me. What happens next?" He asked quietly, calmly.

She tried to answer. She tried to verbalize how good her fingers felt around her clit. But she realized she would have to explain what all the parts are. She sighed.

"Screw it." She sat up and slipped her dress off, throwing it off the bed. She reached behind her back and untied her bindings, letting them fall loose around her and tossing those away as well. she had her back turned to him but he was anxious, he wanted to see her. She took her hands and covered her breasts, lying down beside him and looking to him for reassurance. His eyes were fixated on her hands and she slowly pulled away, letting him see them up close for the first time. Her face went dark red the longer he stared and she cleared her throat.

"Sorry. You were saying?" He said and ripped his eyes away from her beautiful body, meeting her eyes. She smiled softly and slid her hands down her body, looping into her lower bindings and pushing them down, kicking them off the bed.

"You aren't going to get a very good view from up here." She whispered to him. His eyes widened and he nodded, understanding what she meant. He crawled to the foot of the bed and sat against the footboard, right between her legs.

They shared a look and she closed her eyes, slipping her hand down her body. Aang watched as her hand ran over her smooth exposed lips, her two fingers stroking the brown skin. Her other hand came up and cupped her breast, squeezing it lightly and she let out a soft sigh. Aang swallowed very hard. he couldn't believe she was actually doing this for him. He looked at her fingers between her legs and she was slipping over the pink flesh from the bottom to the top. She moaned quietly when she reached the top.

"Do you see this little thing here?" She asked breathlessly and opened her eyes.

"The little bump?" He asked, leaning closer to see.

"It's more sensitive than the head of a penis. Very pleasurable. Called a clitoris." She said and closed her eyes again, both embarrassed and a little turned on form her own touches. She let her fingers swirl around the bump and she bit her lip, squeezing her breast harder. Aang noticed that his pants were growing tighter by the second and he was having a hard time controlling himself. He tried to readjust his pants without her noticing, and he failed. She saw his pants and smiled, closing her eyes again and slipping her finger down further. She slipped a finger inside of her and her was on fire, unable to keep a moan from escaping her lips. She pumped in and out at a slow pace, her hips moving to meet her fingers.

Aang couldn't take it anymore. His girlfriend spread out before him, touching herself as a demonstration was too much for him to bear in silence and stillness. His hand slipped under his pants and he gripped himself, watching her and being completely intoxicated by her.

She slipped another finger in and arched her back, spreading her slick walls with her fingers. She took them out and slid back up to her clit, spreading her juices along the way. Aang was trying to pay attention as much as he could, feeling completely lightheaded. Katara was far gone, playing with her clit like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't even aware he was in the room at this moment. Her fingers slipped back into her entrance while her thumb circled her clit, pumping faster this time. She moaned again and pushed her hips up, wanting so much more than her slim fingers could provide. Katara rolled her nipple between her fingers at the same time, her breathing erratic. Aang was pumping himself so fast, watching her make love to herself. He wanted to be the one to make her moan, be the one to fill all her needs.

"Aang," her moan came out. He was completely shocked. even when she was touching herself, she was thinking of him. Wanting him to be the one to push her over the edge. This thought touched him deeply and turned him on at the same time. After all, he wanted her hands on him, not his own. Her fingers moved incredibly fast and her toes started to curl as she threw her head back, feeling herself coming close to the edge. His name graced her lips along with a plea for more and he couldn't take it. He was sent over the edge before she was. A groan escaped him and a strangled version of her name slithered out, his hot seed dripping down his fingers. He was gasping for air and so was she. A small cry came from her throat and she shuddered, pushing her legs together and her toes gripping into the sheets. She was still for a moment, riding her wave of ecstasy with her fingers still inside her. When she felt like she could breathe again she pulled her hand from her core and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember how to breathe. he wiped his hand on the inside of his pants and crawled back up to the head on the bed, lying beside her and reminding her of his presence.

She chuckled and looked over to him, suddenly no longer embarrassed that she was completely naked next to him. He looked at her and smiled, leaning over to give her a heated kiss. When the broke apart she sighed softly.

"Any other questions?" She inquired with a little chuckle.

"If I have any more, I'll let you know." He laughed and kissed her again, completely and forever in love with his forever girl.


End file.
